<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the prince and the prisoner by fromthefire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977518">the prince and the prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire'>fromthefire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Attempted Murder, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Dialogue Heavy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Moon, No Name, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slow Romance, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, haha yeahhh, idk why, one setting, roman falls in love too fast, so many mentions of the moon?, why is the tag gay logic so funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never really thought much about it. Escaping here, I mean.” Virgil found his head resting against Roman’s back again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the prince and the prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming to, Roman rolled his shoulders. His aching body cracked slightly, halting at unknown chains that bound him. His eyes shot open as he let out an audible gasp at his bleak and brick surroundings. Now he realized his back was against someone else's and hands tied to theirs. Every jewel and gold chain around his being was gone, replaced with a wired rope that had begun to burn around his wrists. Even the outer layer of his attire was missing as well as his sword. He cast his gaze downwards to the rope and the hands he was tied to. Opposed to his own, the other prisoner bore long sleeves filled with patches of clashing fabrics. His eyes followed the arm until his head refused to turn anymore. He let his head drop. He held back a whimper, careful not to show any vulnerability.</p><p>“You are...?” The other’s voice came callous and raspy. Roman could feel his height, noticeably shorter than the prince himself from the way his back leaned against his and how easily he could rest the back of his head on the top of his. He hesitated before answering. A couple of breaths, and his breathing was almost back to normal although he knew the other boy could feel the shakiness of his hands.</p><p>“I’m,” Roman yanked at the chain around his ankles and winced. “A prince. Prince R-” He could've swore he heard the other boy snicker.The other prisoner stopped him at his name. He wasnt rude, Roman thought, but he was hurried.

</p>
<p>“That doesn't matter much. But a prince...” He responded immediately. “I'm assuming you're wealthy? You're being held for ransom? A pawn, maybe.” The way he spoke was articulate and it made Roman more curious of the man behind him. </p><p>“And you?” Roman asked. The boy always responded before he was finished, which struck him as quite odd.</p><p>“If it weren't for us meeting under these circumstances, you'd never know me. You wouldn't even give my existence a second thought.” Each sentence sounded rehearsed but also unnatural. “Why entertain the thought?”</p><p>“Uh, well, I wouldn't say that. I know most people in my kingdom, and I plan to be a fair ruler. You know, when I’m next in line, of course.” The boy made a hum which the prince took as a reply. A moment of silence passed when Roman felt the other sigh. “I do wonder why you’re so content and why you speak in such a manner." He could feel the boy tense up.</p><p>"What?" He said dryly, tugging on the chains which caused Roman's arms to bend back slightly.</p><p>"You talk as if, as if the words you speak aren't your own. Your tone; it's full with false confidence; You must be at least a little afraid." Roman heard a scoff. "I didn't intend to be rude. It was an observation. You just speak so matter-of-factually in a situation as dire as-" </p><p>"I have no reason to be afraid. I know my fate just as well as I know yours." Roman bent his knees in an attempt to alleviate any pain. He stared at the many bricks of the building, a chill causing him to shudder slightly. </p><p>"We are prisoners, all the same. Are... Are we not?" Roman prodded. </p><p>"You? No. You'll soon be returned to whatever kingdom you're from for however much you're worth to them or killed in a way too gruesome for me to reiterate. I'll remain here no matter which outcome presents itself." Roman jumped in fear, the boy's head's clinking together. They both groaned in pain, Roman's cut short.</p><p>"Murder? Me?! That can't be right! My beauty alone is worth more gold than I've ever seen. And I've seen plenty- Eh, anyway!- My two best men are looking for me, you won't kill me here, you heathen!" </p><p>"I have no interest in killing you, Prince. Are you that oblivious? I'm bait! You know, collateral damage of sorts and I'm sorry to tell you that if /I'm/ still alive. That's bad news for you. The man behind this? He's intelligent and he always gets what he's after." Roman dropped his shoulders, shaking his head in denial.</p><p>Footsteps echoed throughout the swirling stairs and he heard the boy shush Roman. He opened his mouth to protest before a rather short man entered from the stairwell. </p><p>"Well. Good morning, your Highness." He faced Roman as he almost waltzed into the room, snakeskin shoes gliding across the cold brick. Roman met his gaze. On the half of his face was what he guessed to be a scar or deformed at the very least. Covered in reflective scales and a pink ring around his eye, the man looked like an evil warlock from Roman's storybooks. Even the cloak that followed him seemed in character.</p><p>"Have you had enough time to make your decision yet?" He bent down to eye level. The man smiled which met his eyes, Roman noticing the slit in his left eye. Roman brought his knee to his chest and shrunk into himself but his confusion was obvious.</p><p>"My-My decision? My decision about what?" His voice wavered. His stomach sank.</p><p>"Your fate, of course." With a large staff in his gloved hand, he pressed it ever so gently to the prince's cheek. "Your kingdom or your life? One will have to belong to me. Or both. It doesn't matter much to me." The short man drew out every word with an S, his sentences taking up more time than they needed to. Roman realized his manner of speech mirrored the prisoners but his tone dripped venom and caused chills to crawl up his spine. He worked up the courage to divert his eyes. </p><p>"Neither!" He spat. "I know you'll just kill me no matter what I choose." The man's large grin dropped and he brought the staff to his side. Roman's head dropped slightly as his head was supported by the odd stick. He stood and nodded as if he was taking in Roman's words. His eyes followed the man before he walked out of his line of sight.</p><p>"Hm. That's no fun." He slammed the end of the staff onto the ground, right in front of the prisoner. His dropped head shot up, eyes full of fear but it dropped again. Roman felt him jump but stayed silent. "You. You've been awfully quiet. Tired from chatting up our prisoner, hm Virgil?" Virgil's chin was lifted by the staff now forced to look at the man. He then drew it away, humor washing over his face. His head fell again, bangs falling into his face. </p><p>He strode to the middle of the dungeon. Both boys only able to see him in their peripheral, Virgil not wanting to look at him at all. </p><p>"Oh, those curséd spells," He spoke to Virgil with a sickly smile. He fixed his glare at the prince. "A whole twenty four hours and no one has come to your rescue. I suppose not even the prince could save himself. Sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it Virgil? Do speak up." The man couldn't help the laugh that slipped through his lips.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" Roman's voice was deeper than before. He brushed his hand up against Virgil's to which he pulled as far away as he could. </p><p>"The same thing I'll do to you if you keep speaking over me, Prince." He pointed the staff towards Roman, a snake etched into the tip of the staff coming to life. It hissed at him, baring its fangs. A quick slip of his glove and swirls of yellow dust revolved around his finger.</p><p>"Magic... You've cast a spell on him? What have you done to Logan and Patton?" Roman gaped. A harsh roll of his eyes and the man placed his glove on his hand with precision.</p><p>"If allowing him to speak only words he's heard me speak and bounding him to this dungeon is..." He laughed to himself. "Oh, wait. It is. Virgil has had his fair share of spells cast upon him. Though he just doesn't speak in front of me. What a shame." Virgil hissed. </p><p>"Seems I've struck a nerve. Now. Back to you, Prince Remus. Your knights in shining armor-" He placed the staff into the air and brought his arm down when it vanished into thin air. He pulled the cuffs of his sleeves a bit. Roman hesitated before he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"I'm Prince Roman. Remus, he's my brother," Roman grumbled the last part and Virgil perked up. He stretched his head to get a peek of the man's expression. His eyes widened before he suppressed a smirk as the man visibly lost his cool.</p><p>"What." He deadpanned. "That can't be... Attention seeking, dramatic, /annoying/. What am I missing..." Virgil snickered, catching the attention of the man who gave him a simple side eye and waved his hand in a way that made Virgil regret it. </p><p>With that, he made his way to the stairwell. His angry footsteps disappeared as he did.</p><p>Roman balled his fists. He grew more angry but more confused each minute he let the thought of Remus linger in his head. He couldn't seem to understand how someone could confuse him for his monstrosity of a brother. </p><p>Virgil leaned his head back. His face wore a permanent grimace. He opened and closed his hands. His smirk had caused the chains to be tightened for what he assumed, only him.</p><p>"You’re very brave to not be afraid of him but are... are you alright?" Roman spoke into the silence, not really sure of what to say. He felt Virgil nod. It was slow and hesitant. "Are you certain?" Another nod.</p><p>"What would he want from Remus, anyway. He's as useless as... Ugh, I can't think under these conditions." </p><p>"He's angry, now. He hates admitting he’s..." Virgil muttered. He kicked a small piece of brick. It echoed throughout the dungeon. </p><p>"Do you know of his name? How does this usually end? Maybe we could trick him-" Roman already regretted asking before he finished.</p><p>"In nothing but pain. Usually. But he's never..." He searched for a word. "Usually everything goes to plan. Except for now. Perhaps this time will be..." He let his voice fade.</p><p>"He's after your powers, you know. The old rumor that whoever takes someone's life also takes their powers? It's true. As for his name, he’s never told me and I’ve never heard anyone speak of it. But, he’s not an idiot. He’s done this so many times without fail." He felt the prince shudder. Virgil guessed it wasnt from the coldness of the floor.</p><p>"What?" Roman spoke breathily. "He’s after Remus? To take his life?" Virgil sensed the prince’s anxiety and he chewed his lip. Virgil ceased the conversation.</p><p>Both boys sat in the familiar silence beside the sound of their chains clanking together. Virgil had spent so many days and nights tied to various prisoners. Each time provoked different feelings inside him, most uncomfortable. Still, he had no choice as a prisoner unable to really speak for himself. Although, he wasn't sure he’d be able to, under a spell or otherwise.</p><p>“Virgil?” He was pulled from his thoughts. “You’ve seen people escape, havent you? Have you any idea on how they managed to? I’ve never, well, I’ve never been in a position to think this hard,” Roman wiggled.</p><p>“I don’t know. I couldn’t speak of it even if I did. Other than that, I never really thought much about it. Escaping here, I mean.” Virgil found his head resting against Roman’s back again. He felt sheepish to admit that. He knew something terrible would happen to the prince and he felt stupid growing attatched to him. </p><p>He took another look at the chain around his wrist, the chain around Roman’s and the chain that connected them both. He supposed either boy's hand could slip out. From there, it should be easy enough to release the other hand and break free from the ankle chains. </p><p>The only problem was escaping the man with the staff, finding where they were and Roman’s kingdom was. They could never do it; no one could. He dropped his head as it started to ache again.</p><p>“Don't fret. I'm sure Logan and Patton are nearby to rescue us. They’re really great,” God, he talked a lot, Virgil thought to himself. He made up his mind and began to attempt to wiggle his hands free. Roman kept talking over the sound of the clashing metal.	</p><p>Virgil realized his betrayal against the man. It would complete betrayal and there was no way to sugarcoat it. This life was not ideal but he wasn't exactly tortured beside the few spells, which he couldn't really remember anyway. A few days of the month, he would be bound to the dungeon in an attempt to help him collect a ransom or watch him murder them for their powers. To Virgil, Roman seemed different. He was empathetic and brave. He was a bit dim in the head but it humored him. </p><p>He could almost hear the man laugh in his face.</p><p>/Stick to the plan. He’s no different than any other googly eyed, half wit prince who’d kick you to the side without a second thought./</p><p>/I’m all you need. All you have./</p><p>/I saved you./</p><p>Usually those words worked on Vigil. He truly did start believing every prince has selfish motives although he didn't really think much higher of them before. Never once before did he put this much effort into overthinking something. </p><p>He couldn't leave anyway. He had nowhere safe to stay. Not when a piece of his heart was here.</p><p>“Are you asleep?” Virgil murmured a quiet no. His eyes travelled up the wall of bricks. The moonlight shined through the small but wide hole in the wall. Another day had passed and Virgil grew more apprehensive than he usually was.</p><p>“You need to get out,” Virgil said. His voice became raspy again as exhaustion washed over him. “If you slip out of those, I can undo the ones by your ankles.” </p><p>“Really?” Roman replied with genuine disbelief. </p><p>“You really haven't been in danger, have you? Youre so different from all the rest.” </p><p>“I’m different?” Roman questioned, genuinely curious.

</p><p>“I meant more dense, you know, not very smart.” Virgil stuttered, thankful his flushed cheeks were not visible. “Anyway. Are you able to, you know? Free your wrists?” Roman nodded even though Virgil couldn't see it. Within a few seconds, Roman slid his hand free. He winced when he saw the raw skin before freeing his other hand.</p><p>“Well. That was quite easy. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that earlier!” With that, he stood up and stretched his body. He worked to take the chains off from around each ankle, a joyous laugh escaping from his stomach.</p><p>Roman hurried to free Virgil. He already had his hands in front of him and was already working on loosening its grip around him. He took Virgil’s hand in his, both boys meeting eyes for the first time.</p><p>From behind his bangs, Virgil couldn't help but stare at the prince longer than he wanted to. His tanned skin was the only thing Virgil was certain of in regard to his looks but the way his soft brown eyes were big in surprise gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The way his dark curled hair fell across his forehead and the way his lips pulled into a gentle smile surely didn't help. </p><p>In return, Roman was mesmerized by Virgil’s entire being. There wasn't one part of him Roman wouldn't describe as beautiful. His eyes were sharp and dark circles were evident. He was even scowling like Roman imagined he’d be. Somehow, each detail he noticed about Virgil made his heart flutter. He was ethereal, Roman thought. 

</p><p>“Uh, is something wrong? You’re… staring,” Virgil whispered, still unable to break their gaze. Roman’s attention on him reddened his cheeks and he cast his gaze downwards. “We have to hurry. If he suspects anything, he’ll kill you.” Roman nodded. He furrowed his eyebrows in determination and worked on loosening Virgil’s chains from his ankles. </p><p>“We’ll escape from the window-” Roman pointed to the hole where the moonlight flooded the cell.</p><p>“It’s guarded by a spell.” Virgil stood, too. He rubbed his wrist and gave his sleeve a quick tug.</p><p>“Alright then, we’ll,” He scanned the room, noticing the cell bare beside the discarded chains. “we’ll beat him with his own weapons!” Virgil gave him a look but laughed anyway. Roman’s lips pulled up in a fond smile.</p><p>“The lock at the end of the stairway is loose. It’s bound to give out soon.” Virgil ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Any mistakes and we’re… we’ll be in trouble, but at least we have an advantage.”</p><p>“An advantage? How so?” Roman inquired with a tilt of his head. Virgil shook his and waved a hand in the air.</p><p>“Forget it. He’s gone out to town now. But there are many spell traps you’ll need to know,” Virgil made his way to the door frame. He wasn't sure it was a good time to explain to Roman he knew the building like the palm of his hand. 

</p><p>“You aren't joining me?” Roman stopped in his tracks with another head tilt.</p><p>“I, I can’t.” He didn't meet the prince’s eyes but continued down the steps. Roman let out a noise of confusion. “Let’s just get you out, okay? You're in danger here.” Roman couldn't stop when his hand reached out for Virgil's as he stopped almost immediately.</p><p>“Listen, Prince… I can’t go. I-I just,” Virgil brought his hand to his chest, Roman still holding on. </p><p>“But, why? What reason is there to stay and rot here? You don't deserve a life like this!” Roman grew angry and he wasn't exactly sure why. Virgil tore his hand from Roman’s.</p><p>“I'm in love with him! Okay?” Again, he couldn't meet the prince’s eyes. “I love him and I-I don’t want to leave him.” Roman let his arm fall to his side. </p><p>“What,” He took a step back. “How could you love someone like him? He’s a monster! Just look where he's left you!”</p><p>“He’s not! He’s not, to me! He is different to me. He's done a lot for me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him.” He insisted. “Why do you care so much about who I love?” Taken back, the prince inhaled a sharp breath and stuttered a reply.</p><p>“I'm just trying to save you, Virgil!” Now, Virgil turned to face him. Anger washed over his features. He looked away momentarily before holding in his breath and continuing to the door. He wiggled the door open.</p><p>“I'm not a princess, I don't need saving! I'm trying to save /you/." Roman let his own anger fade and let concern replace it. He followed Virgil unable to think about anything other than his safety and the man in the yellow.</p><p>Roman couldn't help but wonder what Virgil saw in the man. He was dominant, controlling, and vaguely frightening. Roman couldn't deny the man had a pretty face as well but couldn't help but think everything else cancelled that out. He'd only been around the captor for a few hours of his life and nothing about him seemed normal. People immersed in magic were odd, especially his own brother. But the man; he was terrifying and his knowledge in magic only added to his daunting demeanor. Roman was certain Virgil's love was a façade created by his magic.</p><p>They were at the front of the tower. Virgil looked towards the door and then back at Roman. </p><p>"We're here. Stay away from any magic buildings. That's where he finds rich, naive princes and princesses. Anyone, really." Virgil looked through the door. The moon was at it's peak and the air was chilly but felt a great deal better than the air inside of the dungeon. It felt better on his skin. He couldn't stop staring at the way the moonlight shone through the leaves of the trees leading into the forest.</p><p>"And, the hidden path; across the rocks in the river, not the bridge, is the safe one. All others through the forest are enchanted and not in the good way. After that, its up to you to find our- your, your way home." Virgil hated the way the moon reflected in Roman's brown eyes and the way his dark skin shimmered in the moon's light.</p><p>"Heh. Now you're the one staring," Roman pointed out. Virgil shut his eyes and turned around in the doorway.</p><p>"I liked it better when we we're like this." Roman placed is hands gently on his shoulders and turned him around. They both shared shy smiles.</p><p>"Thank you, Virgil. You saved my life. Which~ is a very odd turn of events, but, well, thank you. However, I do wish to return the favor-" Before Virgil could argue, Roman bent down pressed a gentle and brisk kiss to his cheek. "But I will settle with this and hope eternally our paths will cross again." Virgil blushed furiously but kept his gaze. He smiled for the first time since they met. Roman returned it.</p><p>A few steps out of the door and Virgil called his name. He fished something out from a pocket and held it out to the prince. A small paper was placed in the palm of his hand and he gave him a quizzical look. A sheepish expression replaced his previous fond one and Roman nodded slowly. He began to open it before Virgil shook his head frantically and he understood. A firm nod and the prince was off.</p><p>"Maybe in another life," Virgil watched him leave.</p><p>Virgil shut the door. He reminded himself of his words and told himself he was where he belonged. He had no reason to yearn for anything else. He knew nothing else. Why would he want something he didn't even know about. </p><p>Walking towards the stairwell but paused when the moonlight reflected off something in the corner. In the corner was the infamous room of stolen treasures from various kingdoms. A pile of suits were beside him as he walked in the room he hated. A shiny red one laid on the top. Virgil looked away from it. He followed the sparkle. Through the window, the moon pointed towards the newest addition of the collection; a sword. Roman's. Virgil shook his head. He found himself down in the dungeon as he placed the chains back on. He prepared a story to tell the man, knowing already he'd see right through him. He knew lies and he knew how to spot them. It was his life and he couldn't ask for more. So why did he give Roman that damned paper. He lied down onto the cold floor, forcing his eyes shut.</p><p>Arriving at a small village, Roman walked around in search of map.  A curious hand reached into his shirt to pull out the note. He opened it carefully.</p><p>The moon illuminated five letters written in sloppy writing. J-A-N-U-S.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have more for this but this is all for now thanks for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>